Dear Angel
by Maka-chan19
Summary: Hinata stood over the grave with a letter in her hand. She couldn’t believe he was gone. SasuHina oneshot


**Title: Dear Angel**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Summary: Hinata stood over the grave with a letter in her hand. She couldn't believe he was gone.**

**a/n: I got this idea after listening to "Dear Angel" by April Sixth. It's an awesome song and for some reason it makes me think that who ever he's talking to die. So that's why I wrote this with my favorite pairing SasuHina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or the song. If I did own Naruto Sasuke would have never left and he would be with Hinata right now and restoring his clan. :) but sadly i don't. But I hope you like this oneshot. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Dear angel of mine, yeah**_

_**Where do I start to express how I feel?**_

Hinata walked their house from outside rain and started to cry. She had just gotten news from the Hokage that Sasuke was dead, killed by one of the enemies. It was three weeks till their wedding and he was gone.

She walked around the house remembering all the good times they had together.

_**Well, love's gone blind.**_

_**Now all that I feel is what I hear.**_

'How could this have happened?' she asked herself, walking into their room, where they were just laying a few nights before "having fun". She could still feel his cool touch on her skin.

"You always seemed invincible." she said, picking up a photo of the both of them the day he proposed to her. It was one of the happiest days of her life. And she'll never have another.

_**You rip and tear, through my heart so weak and pure. **_

_**Now I find myself wanting to die**_

Tears started to fall on the picture in her hands. She couldn't believe he was really gone. She wished it was just some joke and that he'd be walking through that door any minute now.

But she knew that he wasn't coming home this time. Which made more tears fall from her eyes.

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_

_**Holding the love that's in my mind.**_

_**If only my love could be with you.**_

_**If only this pain, this pain died too.**_

_**So break it away, away, away from me**_

_**(from me, from me)**_

_**So break it away, away, away from me.**_

_**(from me, from me)**_

_(A week later)_

Hinata was sitting on their bed in her black dress, getting ready for the funeral.

She want to go but she had to. She had spent all week playing the funeral and inviting everyone. Even though she could hardly see through the tears.

_**As I sit here alone, oh**_

_**Just thinking about everything that you said**_

She looked down at the letter she had written to him. She didn't know if he would get where he is now.

Tears started to come to her eyes. She didn't want say goodbye. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to hold her when she was scared again.

She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She knew the touch but she didn't look in that direction. She didn't want to have false hope anymore.

_**You know since I'm alone**_

_**Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead**_

"_Don't cry, hime."_

She heard his voice saying her nickname to her. And she stopped crying.

"How could you leave me?"

Her voice was shaking when she asked.

"_I didn't have a choice. If I did, I would've stayed with you. I love you, Hina." _the voice answered her. She could feel his lips on her neck, kissing it softly.

She tears started to fall again.

_**Cause without you (without you) my life's gone down…**_

_**What do I do, when I find myself wanting die?**_

"I can't do it Sasuke. I just want to die." she said, wiping away her tears only for more to take their place.

"_You can't Hinata. We both know that." _he told her, placing his hand on her stomach.

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_

_**Holding the love that's in my mind**_

_**If only my love could be with you**_

_**If only this pain, this pain died too**_

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_

_**Holding the love that's in my mind**_

_**If only my love could be with you**_

_**If only this pain, this pain died too**_

_**I break you away,**_

"Sasuke." she said, turning her head in the direction she heard his voice with her eyes closed. She leaned in to kiss him but no one was there.

'I must me going crazy.' she said to herself, getting up and walking out of the room and the house.

_**This freak I became, my enemy**_

_**This freak I become, my enemy**_

_**From my angel to my enemy **_

_**And I don't know**_

The funeral was slow. Slower than Hinata wanted. She just wanted it to go by fast so she could be alone with him.

Everyone in the rookie nine said something about Sasuke. Well, everyone but Hinata. There was nothing worth saying that they didn't already now. Except one thing but she would save that for a happier day than this one.

_**I bleed for the second time tonight**_

_**Holding the love that's in my mind.**_

_**If only my love could be with you.**_

_**If only this pain, this pain died too.**_

_**I'll break you away!**_

_**(All that's in my mind)**_

_**So I'll break you away**_

_**(All that's in my mind)**_

After everyone left, Hinata stood over his grave, clenching the letter in her hand. Tears slid down her face. No matter how long ago it had happened she still couldn't believe he was really gone.

_**So break you away, away, away from me.**_

_**So break you away, away, away from me.**_

She kneeled down in front of the grave, placing hand on her stomach and on the headstone with his name on it.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You'll never be out of our lives. I tell our child everything I can about how wonderful you were. I will not allow our child to grow up with out know who their father was. I promise." she said, leaning over and kissing the headstone and standing back up.

She took out a match and lit it. Placing the letter by the flame, setting it on fire.

_**And I don't know…**_

She spread the ashes on his grave.

"Hopefully, he gets it. Wherever he is." she said, taking a look at the sky.

She has the will to live on knowing that somewhere out there Sasuke will always be watching over them.

_**(whispered)**_

_**Sincerely yours.**_


End file.
